Butterfly
by hikari-Yami
Summary: An Inu/Sess yaoi romance fic and Kagome and Kikyo death. First chapter finally up!
1. The Betrayal

Butterfly  
*************************************************************************************  
Chapter1: The Betrayal  
*************************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Don't own the show  
An: It's an Inu/Sess yaoi fic. And Kagome and Kikyo will die. Don't like then why are you here?  
It was 2 years after the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha had been dating Kagome for one and a half years now. And right at the moment he was going to see her for the 99,999 time.   
'I can't wait!' he thought with a smile. But his smile faded as he neared Kagome's house. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the scent. Kagome's house smelled of sex! It was very overpowering. The next thing he noticed was the sounds. There were strange sounds coming from Kagome's house. Specifically from Kagome's bedroom. And the last thing Inuyasha noticed was that someone else was in Kagome's room.  
"Doko de sore ijiwarui baishunfu?" Inuyasha asked himself. As Inuyasha opened the bedroom door he realized that the sounds he had been hearing were coming from Kagome and they were umekus. Then he heard Kagome umeku a name,  
"Oh Akago! Don't stop!!!" Inuyasha growled and then ran out of the house. The growl had gotten Kagome's attention and Akago's as well. Kagome was a little surprised but also happy that Inuyasha had seen that. On the other hand Akago had seen the weird hanakurei and was scared shitless.  
" What was that Kagome?" asked Akago in a shaky voice.   
"Nani no nai Akago. Lets continue." said Kagome then moaned again. Meanwhile Inuyasha was running through the woods in Feudal Japan very upset.  
'Why would she do that to me? Why! Why! Why!!!' he thought iji ga warui. Then Inuyasha collapsed naiteiru. When Sango found Inuyasha he was curled in to a ball rocking back and forth with tears running down his face. So she called Miroku to help her. When Miroku saw Inuyasha he picked him up and carried him back to camp. When Inuyasha snapped out of it he looked up to see Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kylala, Kohaku, Myoga, and Kaede standing in front of him. This made him smile weakly at them. Then Sango asked in a worried voice,  
" What happened Inuyasha? Doshite nakigoe?"  
" Nazenara no Kagome. Kanojo damasu no ue de watashi. Soshite to issho ni dareka namae Akago! Doyatte could kanojo?" yelled Inuyasha.  
" Nani!!!" yelled Kohaku, Myoga, Shippo, and Kaede all at the same time.  
" Sore abazureon'na!!!" roared Sango in a rage of profound anger.  
" Sore roba ana!!!!" screamed Miroku in a voice full of pure hatred for Kagome.  
" We ought to kill sore baka abazureon'na! And sore other one too. You know Kikyo," said Kohaku, Sango, Myoga, Shippo, and Miroku. That got to Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and ran away from his friends. As he was running back through the woods he had only one thing on his mind,  
' I wish Sessohmaru didn't hate me so much! If he didn't hate me then I could go and tell him my problem. And he'd take care of it for me. But I can't go to anyone. Because no one loves me or cares about me! So now I'm all alone and hurting and no one cares. I'll just run away from here as far as possible and start a new life. Besides that I don't need anyone. Having people care about you is a weakness that I can't afford. Nor will I ever repeat again.' At the same time in Sessohmaru's castle, Sessohmaru was thinking,  
' Inuyasha I want to tell you that I love you. But I can't tell you. You don't love me that way. Actually you hate me. And even if you did love me I'd be too afraid to tell you. See dear brother I'm afraid of rejection and being alone. Except I am all alone! All I have is little Rin and Jaken. Anyway you don't let anyone except Kagome near enough to love you like that. But she isn't faithful to you Inuyasha. And she'll only hurt you in the end.' Inuyasha didn't realize that he was heading straight for Sessohmaru's castle and Sessohmaru didn't know Inuyasha was coming to him. Boy would they be surprised…  
*************************************************************************************  
An: Here are the translations to the Japanese words that I used:  
1) Doko de: where  
2) sore: that  
3) ijiwarui: evil  
4) baishunfu: whore  
5) umeku (s): moan (s)  
6) Akago: baby  
7) hanakurei: half-demon  
8) nani no nai: nothing  
9) iji ga warui: viciously  
10) naiteiru: in tears  
11) namae: named  
12) Doshite nakigoe: Why are you weeping  
13) Nazenara no: Because of  
14) dareka: someone  
15) kanojo: she  
16) abazureon'na: bitch  
17) Doyatte: How  
18) no ue de: on  
19) damasu: cheating  
20) Soshite: and  
21) to issho ni: with  
22) roba ana: asshole  
23) Sango: coral  
24) Kohaku: amber  
25) Miroku: attractiveness  
26) Myoga: the day after  
27) Shippo: tail  
28) Kikyo: homecoming  
29) Jaken: a little; or some 


	2. Brother, my brother please help me!

Chapter2: Brother, my brother please help me!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so you can't sue! I don't own the song either!  
  
An: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Also I would like to thank my beta reader Kodachi for all of the help on my stories! Kodachi is the best!  
  
When Inuyasha realized that he was at Sesshomaru's castle he was shocked to say the least. But all of a sudden an arrow hit him in the leg.  
  
' Oh shit! Now I really need Sesshomaru's help. Especially if it is who I think it is.' thought Inuyasha desperately trying to escape. And he tried to escape even faster when he looked up and realized that it was exactly who he thought it was. It was that bitch Kikyo and she was trying to kill him again! Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's castle Sesshomaru was listening to a song that little Rin kept singing.  
  
" Brother, my brother tell me what are we fighting for? We have got to end this war. We should love one another. Oh can't we just be friends? We could try brother, my brother." This inspired Sessohmaru a lot. Because he had recently been dreaming about him and Inuyasha being more like brothers and even being lovers. The song just helped him decide what to do about it.  
  
" Come on Rin. I'm going to go apologize to Inuyasha. Hurry up if you want to come." said Sesshomaru with a smile. He knew that would get Rin's attention. And he was right. She was there in 2 seconds flat. As Sesshomaru and Rin walked out of the castle they saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha was getting arrows shot at him by Kikyo! Sesshomaru ran forward quickly and grabbed Inuyasha (not that way you hentai bakas!). Sesshomaru then quickly ran into the castle with Rin close behind, and slammed the door.  
  
" Why did you save me Sesshomaru? I mean don't you hate me?" asked Inuyasha curiously.  
  
" Figure it out yourself Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru with a half smile and then walked away. Inuyasha frowned at Sesshomaru's back. ' Why won't he tell me why he saved me?' thought Inuyasha with a scowl. As Sesshomaru walked away he thought with a smirk 'It will be a while until he figures out exactly why I saved him. Until then I should probably think of what I'm going to say when he does figure it out. After all I don't want to look or sound like an idiot do I?'   
  
" Go prepare dinner. Make enough for you and the other servants. Also make enough for me, Rin, and a guest," said Sesshomaru to one of his servants as they passed by him.   
  
" Right away master. Should I also prepare a room for our guest, a bath, have his clothes washed, and have some more clothes made for him?" asked the servant quietly.   
  
" Yes please do that. Have his room prepared right next to my room." The servant nodded then ran off and began to do as she was told to do and as fast as she could. Sesshomaru smiled at this. He loved how loyal and true his servants were to him. So he continued to walk to his bedroom so that he could wait for dinner to be done. Meanwhile the servants had finished preparing Inuyasha's room and had found him as well. Now they were taking his measurements for his new clothes.   
  
" Please hurry up! This is very uncomfortable!" whined Inuyasha in a tired voice.  
  
" We're almost done mister Inuyasha. It'll be just a minute," said the servants with a smile. Inuyasha just groaned and rolled his eyes at the servants.   
  
"After we're done you're supposed to take a bath and we're supposed to wash your clothes. By the time you're done with your bath we'll be done with a set of your new clothes. Then lord Sesshomaru would like you to get dressed and come down for dinner," replied the servants real quietly. Inuyasha just nodded slightly dumbstruck and very confused. ' Why would Sesshomaru help me? It still doesn't make sense! I thought he hated me to death!' thought Inuyasha with a frown. In half an hour the servants were gone and Inuyasha had taken his bath. He was now getting dressed in his first new outfit. His outfit was light gold with bright, sunny, yellow bolts of color through it, and Inuyasha's shoes were baby blue dress shoes. Inuyasha had even brushed his hair with a real brush for the first time in fifty years. This time though he hadn't used his fingers. When Inuyasha felt he was ready to see Sesshomaru he walked down stairs. When Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha he just gasped. Inuyasha just nodded at Sesshomaru and sat down at the table.   
  
"Inuyasha about what happened earlier. Why were you upset and why weren't you defending yourself from Kikyo?" Asked Sesshomaru in a worried tone of voice.  
  
" It's Kagome, she's cheating on me with some dick name Akago! That's why I was so fucking upset! Damn bitch." Inuyasha growled saying the last part in a whisper. Sesshomaru nodded and quietly said,  
  
" I'm sorry about that Inuyasha. Listen up I have a plan on how to get revenge on Kikyo and Kagome. Your friends are probably thinking the same thing right now. Here's the plan …"  
  
An: Inuyasha's clothes were made that quickly because they had already started to make that out fit for Sesshomaru so it was half way done already! 


End file.
